Best of The Best Inuyasha Fanfictions
by KrystalJade
Summary: I've always been a better fanfic reader than writer, so here‘s some of the hottest Inuyasha fanfics, that I STRONGLY recommend. Story titles, summaries, and author names included. (Did your fic make the list?)
1. Read 4 Your Benefit!

**The Best of The Best Inuyasha Fanfictions **

I've always been a better fanfic reader than writer, so here's some of the hottest Inuyasha fanfics, that I STRONGLY recommend. Story titles, summaries, and author names included. (Did your fic make the list?)

**READ 4 YOUR BENEFIT!**

The stories I'll be listing below are mostly going to be between these genres: General, Humor, Suspense, Romance, Drama, Angst, and Action/Adventure. And also if your fanfic isn't here, don't get offended just because I've said these are BEST OF THE BEST and plus I couldn't have read everyone's fic.( Are you stupid?) The stories I'll list are just stories I really enjoyed reading and maybe you'll enjoy them too. And yes, complete and incomplete stories will be posted too...cuz even though it may not be finished, doesn't mean it can't get no credit.

I should also let you know that I'm a HUGE Inu/Kag, San/Mir and Kag/Kou fan so....yeah hint-hint...There are a lot of 'em. But I love all the other couples too. I just had to point those ones out. But the majority of these stories have almost all the characters that we know and love from Inuyasha. And Lastly! Please write a review or e-mail me, lemme know what you think, and suggestions or whatever. **Review or e-mail me!**

**Also, if you end up searching for a story, please check the rating to see if it's appropriate for you, if you know what I mean, because I forgot to post the ratings. Don't worry they're mostly PG-13, and a few are rated R for language...or uh, lemons...**

**Ok! Next Chapter will be Part One of the list.**

**Till Then, KJ.**


	2. Part One

****

**Part One** of The Best of The Best Inuyasha Fanfictions

I forgot to post ratings...

1**. Dead Famous by Rozefire**

Genre: Romance/Drama

Chapters: 34 (it's worth it, trust me)

Status: Complete

Summary: Inu/Kag, San/Mir etc. The most wanted prize bachelor is up for grabs... but the one who gets him is the only one who doesn't want to keep him...

My comment: Hot Story! It has everything in it. Romance, Suspence...everything! And everyone's in character! One of the most popular fanfictions on !

2. **Bottled Genius by Rozefire** (what? A great author!)

Genre: Romance/Humor

Chapters: 28 (not as long as DF but great otherwise...)

Status: Complete, baby!

Summary: Inu/Kag, San/Mir etc. Kagome is down on her luck, so when she rubs the bottle of the Genie Inuyasha, she thinks her life has changed for the better.

My Comment: I thought this fic was actually really funny. Well not funny...but funny. Uh, forget it. U can read it! It's **one of my all-time favourites.**

3. **A Royal Pain by Crystallord**

Genre: Romance/Humor

Chapters: 12

Status: Complete, Complete Completeeee! (I loved completed stories...cuz I'm so damn impatient waiting for updates)

Summary: Inu/Kag/Sess kinda, San/Mir etc. A rebellious princess meets an equally uninterested-in-princehood prince—and sparks fly between them, but they're definitely not sparks of love. In the middle of the battle against each other and their feelings, Sesshoumaru comes in and meddles a bit. (He wants Kagome!)

My Comment: Now I'll let you know. I hate when authors make characters very OOC. (out of character) But lemme tell you, I really like this Sesshoumaru. He's just so fun. ( I know, I'm weird...)

4. **Alter Ego by FrameofMind**

Genre: Romance/Humor (ya gotta luv tha jokes...)

Chapters: 11

Status: Complete.

Summary: Inu/Kag, San/Mir etc. Inuyasha and Kagome are co-workers who despise each other, but due to a bet, Inuyasha must somehow get her to sleep with him. He hides his identity in order to seduce her, however things don't go according to plan... Please R&R!

My Comment: Nice story! Real romantic, but with jokes too. Just addin' more goodies to the jar!

5. **Altered Destinies by DreamNZ**

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Chapters: 24

Status: Complete FINALLY!

Summary: Inu/Kag, San/Mir, Ser/Dar. A Sailor Moon CrossXover with Inuyasha. Before they even know who the other's alter ego is, Serena and Darien land in the Feudal Era and begin a whole new adventure and so do Inu gang...a big ol' adventure.

My Comment: OK OK OK! Don't get mad, I know I said "Inuyasha fanfics! The Best! Blah Blah Blah...but this was just for the Inu AND Sailor Moon Lovers. So don't get all 'haterade-ish'. Otherwise,GREAT STORY!

6**. As You Wish by Keolla**

Genre: Humor/Romance

Chapters: 9 (oooh...kinda short huh? Don't let it fool you yet!)

Status: Incomplete. (the dreaded words....ugh. But it's just a great story so far, had to make the list!)

Summary: Inu/Kag, San/Mir etc. Once upon a time, Kagome controlled Inuyasha with simple prayer beads. Forget that! What if during modern Tokyo...Kagome is forced to be his reluctant personal 'slave' for two weeks? Let the controlling games begin...HA!

My comment: Ok...as soon as I read that summary, I clicked as fast as my mouse could move, son. No joke. I love it so far and I wish this story would already!

7. **Autumn Bane by Rozefire**

Genre: Romance/Parody (funny story!)

Chapters: 8 (ooh! This story's on hiatus until further notice, due to other fanfics that need loving writing care so fellow readers don't get pissed off about delays onother fics by this writer!!)

Status: Incomplete but great!

Summary: Inu/Kag, San/Mir etc. Marriage seems inevitable for the couple who can't stand each other. [A Swan Lake parody]

My comment: One word. Formidable. (Wonderful)

8. **Breaking The Rules by Jazz the Wolf Demon**

Genre: Romance/Humor

Chapters: 8

Status: Complete.

Summary: Inu/Kag, San/Mir etc. Kagome is THE one to go to for advice on love, except that she has virtually no love life of her own--until a drunken blind date lands her married to a sexy doctor named Inuyasha and in a mess of trouble.

My comment: Inu's a bit OOC. Just a bit nicer...

9. **Busy Lives by Ai Inu Koi**

Genre: Romance/Humor

Chapters: 57

Status: Incomplete. (It's like a never-ending story...something's always going on)

Summary: Inu/Kag, San/Mir, Sess/Rin etc. In modern time, Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship grows as they learn more about each other. Shippo has a special part too!

My Comment: This is a fic that I have always kept my eye on. Just checking to see if it was being updated. And it has. It's good.

10. **Choosing A Partner by moonsilver**

Genre: Romance/Humor

Chapter: 40

Status: Complete.

Summary: Inu/Kag, San/Mir etc. Kagome and Sango are now 16 and old enough to have slaves of their own. Looking the available slaves, they notice two that stand out...

My Comment: Inu's a bit OOC. He's a bit softer, but turns out to be the same ol' Inu we love.


	3. Part Two

**Part Two** of The Best of The Best Inuyasha Fanfictions

I forgot to post ratings..sorry.

11. **When He Was Mine by Mariangela **

**[2nd Place - Best Lemon (IY Fanguild Awards - 1st Quarter 2004)]**

Genre: Romance/Drama

Chapters: 42

Status: Complete!

Summary: Kik/Inu/Kag, a bit of San/Mir etc. Kagome meets InuYasha, her beautiful sister- Kikyo's, boyfriend but sparks fly between InuYasha & Kagome & they steal each other's hearts. Before long, they realize they aren't able to hide their feelings and decide to be together no matter what. R&R!

My Comment: When I came across this story the first time, I just assumed it was just another stupid love triangle crappy fic. But I was so wrong. This fic is definitely different from any other fic I read. I've never seen a fic with so many lemons ever. **So it's rated R. **There may be a few stories I've posted on this list that might also be rated R as well so please don't get angry. On the first chap, I told everyone that I forgot to put up ratings so it's isn't my fault. Check the rating when after you find the story. But this was a really passionate and romantic story for those of you who love that stuff.

12. **Our Love Affair by Cataluna**

Genre: Romance/Suspense

Chapters: 10

Status: Incomplete.

Summary: IKS triangle. Kagome is engaged to Sesshoumaru as part of a business arrangement. Wait till she discovers that the stranger she had drunkenly tried to seduce one night at the bar is his brother, Inuyasha. What happens when they come across each other for the second time?

My Comment: This is **one of** **my all-time favorite** fanfics. It has everything in it. This story is amazing.

13. **We Can't Be Friends by B.G.L.I**

Genre: Romance/Humor

Chapters: 18

Status: Incomplete.

Summary: Inu/Kag, San/Mir etc. After Kagome stood Inuyasha up at the alter five years ago, they both thought it was the end of each other. Wrong, for Kagome comes back in his life. as his brother's fiancé! Though engaged himself, he finds their flame relit and he's ready to win her back.

My Comment: Cute story.

14. **Two Faced by Rozefire**

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance/Drama/General

Chapters: 24

Status: Complete.

Summary: Inu/Kag, San/Mir etc. To be accepted by demons, Inuyasha has to kill Kagome-the prodigy girl who will one day kill all demons. He manages to get himself hired as her bodyguard, so who will be left to protect her from him? (but u know he won't get round to doing it)

My Comment: IN the beginning, Inu and Kag are a bit out of character to me, but they change before you even notice. This story has everything, the full-package.

15. **Winter's Night by Demon Girl17**

Genre: Romance/Humor

Chapters: 23

Status: Complete...or near to complete.

Summary: Inu/Kag, San/Mir etc. Inuyasha and Kagome know that they love each other, they just haven't said it aloud. When Kagome invites Inuyasha to her time for a night, will they finally show and tell each other how they feel?

My Comment: I thought this was just another fic, just like all the others. But this story was really cute. I don't remember if the first chap's a lemon though...check it out!

16**. People Involved by LaraWinner**

Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama

Chapters: 6

Status: Complete and well-written!

Summary: Inu/Kag, San/Mir etc. Being friends is tough. Being lovers is even worse. But how to you draw the line between lust and love when you don't know the difference?

My Comment: **THIS is one of my all-time favorites. **

17. **Time For A Change by SvF-BDO2-Wedge**

Genre: Humor/Romance

Chapters: 60

Status: Complete and great.

Summary: Inu/Kag, San/Mir etc. Shippo's joke on Inuyasha causes some.... problems. Now Inuyasha is staying with Kagome for a whole month!

My Comment: This story is really sweet. I love the couple's relationship. Kagome's mom is a joker...

18. **The Sealed Garden by Maru Maru**

Genre: Romance/Supernatural/Humor/Drama/General

Chapters: 14

Status: Incomplete, but frequently updated.

Summary: Inu/Kag, San/Mir etc. Upon moving into a new house, Inuyasha finds a large enclosed garden. Legend speaks of the spirit of a heart broken miko that haunts it. What happens when curiosity wins over, and he becomes the first to see what's inside?

My Comment: I love the magical aura to this story. And the way this author describes places and people, makes you feel like your there and you've met them before. **One of my favs.**

19. **The Red Card by Sorena**

Genre: Romance/Drama

Chapters: 19

Status: Nice and complete.

Summary: Inu/Kag/Kou, San/Mir etc. Kagome, a not-so-rich girl attends a prestigious private school, where she meets Y4, the most popular and handsome group on campus. Nobody EVER messes with them, so what'll happen when Kagome does?

My Comment: Now the school that they go to is pretty jacked up if u know what I mean, but it makes the story. Twist at the end.

20. **I Won't Let You Go by Lynns**

Genre: Romance/Angst

Chapters: 12

Status: Complete.

Summary: Inu/Kag/Hoj, San/Mir etc. Hojo proposes to Kagome who is hesitant at first but says yes, thinking that Inuyasha will never propose and she should she get on with her life, however what will Inu-Yasha finds out, how will he react? Will he go against it? Or will he stop the wedding? R&R!

My Comment: So cute. I love Hojo in these stories. It's funny when Inuyasha gets jealous.


End file.
